Caught' In The Moment
by Moondalian
Summary: Sakura is caught by the Akatsuki to lure Naruto into a trap, but it seems one of them has more interest in her than just as bait. ItaSaku. PWP


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Innocent Slayer  
Summary: Sakura is caught by the Akatsuki to lure Naruto into a trap, but it seems one of them has more interest in her than just as bait.  
Pairing: Itachi x Sakura  
Dedication: To Innocent Slayer. After all, I did write this for you.**

**

* * *

Okay, to be completely honest I personally hate this pairing. I wrote this oneshot for a good friend of mine as a Christmas present and shockingly enough it didn't turn out too bad. Since I wrote it and all I decided to just put it on here and see what kind or responses I get. I hope you all enjoy and R&R!****

* * *

**

--: 'Caught' In The Moment :-- 

Sakura huddled more into the corner. She was trying to press into the wall until she would become one with it. She was not one to get scared anymore, that had all changed over the past three years. This was as she'd changed from the somewhat useless girl, who seemed unable to help when really needed, to the teenager who could practically heal any injury thanks to her training with Tsunade-sama.

This situation, however, didn't quite come near anything she'd ever faced. Quite frankly, she thought even Naruto might freak out in the situation she was in right now. On the other hand, part of why she was in this situation was because of Naruto, even if the blonde couldn't actually help it.

She watched as several cloaked men passed by her, all giving her brief glances to make sure she was still there and not going anywhere. A shiver ran down her spine as almost familiar black orbs locked onto hers for a mere second, before the men walked on. They knew she wouldn't try anything foolish, and running straight out of the Akatsuki hideout without backup while nearly all members where there was near-to suicide.

Yes, she'd been captured by the Akatsuki. She'd been training in the forest surrounding Konoha for an upcoming mission. Both Sai and Naruto had already gone home, though she suspected Naruto had only given up his training because his stomach demanded it. Naruto had been training much harder ever since he'd come back from his training with Jiraiya, and every waking moment was spend trying to stronger, or eating.

She supposed she'd gone out a little too far, not thinking anything would happen to her even if it had already become dark. The last thing she really remembers though was a sudden well-aimed hit against her temple, knocking her out instantly. When she'd woken up, she'd found herself in the Akatsuki hideout, groggy and feeling the residue of a sleeping drug left in her system.

She knew why they'd taken her, of course. They'd most likely been hoping to catch Naruto alone and take him as easily as they had her, but since they'd found her instead of the blonde, they must've decided that she would do nicely as a bargaining chip. Knowing Naruto, he would no doubt take the bait and jump into any traps the Akatsuki were planning.

They hadn't bothered to even so much as tie her up, the constant glances her way and the knowledge of so many opponents she could in no way defeat when they were all together keeping her in place. She cursed mentally, wishing she had some of Naruto's 'jump-into-action-without-thinking-about-the-consequences' courage so she could just force herself to do something. Sadly, she didn't possess that recklessness and had to wait for an opening, a possibility to get away.

So far, none had presented itself.

So far, she'd been there for nearly two days.

So far, she's only lost more and more hope at actually finding said opening.

With a sigh she pulled her knees to her chest and glared at the ground, wishing for the umpteenth time that _something_ would happen. Even if it didn't lead to an opening, she needed to know what was going on. How the Akatsuki managed to communicate while she hadn't heard them speaking a single word was beyond her. She might be in a corner, but she could clearly hear if there was movement in the opposite corner. She'd hear if someone spoke, and yet there was practically only silence.

And it was slowly driving her insane.

Near insanity and fear usually didn't work very well together.

Let alone actual insanity and fear.

She glanced up again as she felt an intense gaze on her, the same one she – now that she thought about it – remembered feeling just before she'd been knocked out and kidnapped, and had felt many times after waking again.

Once more her gaze locked with nearly familiar eyes, before the other broke the stare and turned back to the members of Akatsuki he was apparently communicating with without speech. Sakura frowned at the man.

Just by those intense black orbs she knew who was staring at her so much. Although the raven would probably kill her on the spot if she ever mentioned it out loud, Sasuke and Itachi really had nearly identical eyes. Cold, emotions hidden, and yet always burning with an inner desire that could never be placed. It had been that look that had once drawn her to Sasuke – beside his obvious handsome appearance. Although she was refusing to fully admit it, it was that what was sending shivers down her spine now.

She inwardly cursed herself for the ridiculous reaction. Sasuke had been nothing more than a crush in her youth, someone she'd gotten over as well during the past three years. It was ridiculous to feel this way just because Sasuke and Itachi shared a similar look in their eyes. Itachi was trying to kill Naruto, and had already killed his entire clan. Any feelings that he brought up should be negative, not pleasing.

Yet even with that thought firmly set into her mind, another shiver ran down her spine as she felt the gaze fall on her again. She glared harder at the ground, willing her body to stop any form of reaction whatsoever.

It didn't work.

Her gaze was drawn back up as footsteps came her way, before passing by and going into another chamber of the hideout. The intense gaze on her didn't leave, and Sakura glances aside to see that Itachi was still there, a cool and calm look on her face as he stared at her. He was the only one left, apparently the person the others had decided to keep watch over her.

She glared at him with as much conviction as she could muster at a time like this, before an idea sprang to her mind. If Itachi was the only one keeping watch over her, she might actually have a chance of escaping if she managed to distract him. The only question was, of course, how to distract someone like Uchiha Itachi. The guy hadn't killed his entire clan by not paying attention, obviously, and she doubted any of the other murders on his name had been successful if he regularly dozed off to 'Lalaland'.

Though somehow she was sure he wouldn't look bad while spacing out. From what she'd seen the time they'd been rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki, Itachi looked very handsome, leaning very much towards hot.

Her eyes widened slightly at the idea and she turned her gaze back to the ground, using her bangs to shadow her face as a light blush stained her cheeks. _Where_ had that come from? Had her brain been damaged in _any_ way when she was knocked out to ever _consider _a thought like that?

"Darkness doesn't hide everything, you know." Sakura bit her lip at the smooth voice, ducking her head a bit deeper as she realized Itachi had spotted her previous reaction and her cheeks burning a deeper red. Footsteps came closer and Sakura could see Itachi stopping next to her, kneeling down with a slight smirk on his face. She refused to look up or ever acknowledge that he was there, hoping he'd just leave her alone if she ignored him.

"Pretences won't get you anywhere." Sakura's head shot up, glaring at the man beside her, ignoring the fact that she was still blushing and hoping Itachi would mistake it as a flush of anger. Not likely, but hoping had never killed anyone.

"And curiosity killed the cat." She retorted, averting her gaze once more to the ground and hoping the oldest Uchiha had gotten the hint and would leave her alone. She only received a chuckle as reply and looked back up, slightly stunned as she saw the smirk on the other's face only widening.

"Good things I'm not a cat, I'm more of a weasel as my name suggests." The raven shifted closer, Sakura unable to move for some reason as her body just froze up, "And so, I tend to weasel myself into people's minds."

Itachi shifted closer again, and Sakura could feel herself drifting away in that intense gaze once more, noting dimly that even though the Uchiha's eyes were similar, Itachi's eyes seemed to burn with a different desire than Sasuke's. Whereas the younger Uchiha's eyes burned with a desire to get stronger for revenge, the elder's were different, though she in the state of mind she was currently, she couldn't quite place it.

As Itachi leaned in the last bit to kiss her all thoughts left her mind completely. Any knowledge of right or wrong temporarily left her mind as she felt the other press his lips to hers, his arms encircling her in an almost gentle and yet firm grasp. For just a moment she forgot where she was, what situation she was in, and what exactly she was doing. When all three things managed to straighten themselves out again though, she still couldn't do anything but grasp the older man's shoulders and press back, purposefully pushing away those three things herself in favour of kissing back; she'd worry later about what had happened to her sanity.

The kiss grew deeper, Itachi's tongue hungrily plunging into her mouth without bothering to ask for permission. Sakura's hands slipped over the other's shoulders to tangle in long, raven hair, a soft moan involuntarily escaping her throat before she could stop it. Itachi pulled away from the kiss, chuckling slightly at her reaction.

Sakura breathed heavily as she tried to regain some form of control over herself again. Feeling Itachi's hands wander on her back, finding sensitive spots even through the fabric of her shirt and making it extremely hard to clear the slight fog settling in her mind. Her hands gripped the raven-black hair tighter as a slight whimper left her mouth, the oldest Uchiha smirking once more at the sound before claiming her lips once more. One hand teasingly sneaked beneath her shirt, the skin-to-skin contact making Sakura gasp and arch slightly as another moan escaped her mouth.

Itachi pulled away, lightly kissing and licking his way to her ear and nibbling on the lobe before whispering softly in it, his breath causing more shivers to run down her spine, "If you continue to moan so loudly, the others will hear you and come see what's going on." He let his tongue trace the shell of her ear, drawing another gasp from though she bit back any other sound that had wanted to come out, "Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Sakura grit her teeth, throwing a side-glare at the other, "You were the one who started this." She retorted, nonetheless keeping her voice down so no one in the next room would hear.

Itachi gave her an amused look, "I don't see you resisting." Without giving her a chance to reply, Itachi once more claimed the rosette's mouth, pulling her completely into his lap to straddle his hips. Sakura squirmed for a bit, managing to drag a low sound from Itachi's throat before settling down and once more wrapping her arms around her neck.

Hesitantly she rocked her hips a little against the older man's again, ripping another low groan from his throat as she felt a bulge forming between them. Her eyes snapped open at the feel before shutting again tightly as both Itachi's hands slipped under her shirt, once more looking for all the sensitive spots on her back before trailing to the front. Sakura arched into every touch, her muscles starting to quiver whenever Itachi's fingers passed over them.

Holding back yet another moan as one of Itachi's hands slipped to the front of her shirt and slowly caressed her stomach, making its way ever so slowly up to her breasts, she pulled away while panting heavily, cursing softly that she couldn't vocalize much under the assault she was being put through. "Damn it, you couldn't just send them away completely?" She whispered harshly, trying her best not to start screaming at the man as her head rested on his shoulder. She could feel another amused look shot her way and looked up into smouldering black eyes, the amusement being overshadowed by blatant lust. Sakura groaned softly at the sight, "Oh god…"

Before she knew what was happening completely, she found herself on the ground, shirt ripped off and the rest of her clothes following. Blushing a bit of her sanity returned to her and assessed the situation she was in; she glanced up to see Itachi undressing at a speed that would put light to shame. She propped herself up on her elbows, realizing only now fully what she'd gotten herself into.

Followed by the realisation that she didn't give a damn at the moment and willingly letting Itachi lie down on her, both completely naked. She shivered at the cold temperature of the floor contrasting with her own heated skin, but didn't get a lot of time to think about it as Itachi once more leaned down to kiss her forcefully once more, his hands stroking every bit of skin he could find. Sakura gasped at the touches, scrunching her eyes shut tightly and letting her hands grip Itachi's shoulders firmly in an attempt to vent some of her pleasure without crying out and alerting every single Akatsuki member that something was wrong.

Itachi's mouth left hers to trail down to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse before a calloused hand clamped over her mouth. Sakura opened her eyes dazedly, glancing at the hand and then aside to Itachi in confusion. She'd been keeping as quiet as she could, so why was he still trying to muffle noise from her?

Feeling something large at her entrance her eyes widened for a second before bracing herself, the reason of the hand made painfully obvious. With one forceful thrust Itachi entered her, tears springing to her eyes at being taken for the first time. She breathed roughly again the hand covering her mouth but not letting any other sound escape her. Itachi held still for only a moment before starting to thrust in out of her, building a rhythm and taking away any pain, turning it to more pleasure with each stroke.

Slowly she started to move as well, throwing her back and biting her tongue to stay quiet. She felt one of Itachi's hands once more ghosting over her body, by now seemingly knowing every pleasurable touch to her. She gritted her teeth, refusing to make any noise and let her own hands wander in retaliation, brushing against Itachi's muscled upper body and smirking at he released a gasp when she rubbed a nipple.

"Two can play it that game." Her voice sounded hoarse and lustful, and Itachi growled softly in return, picking up his speed and drawing a soft moan from her lips once more. She could practically feel the smirk aimed at her even with her eyes once more tightly shut.

They continued, teasing each other to see who would lose control first. Both were too stubborn to actually give in to the other, no matter what was done. Feeling her inner walls tighten around Itachi, signalling that she was close to coming, she buried her head in the raven's shoulder, trying to muffle any sound that might escape her.

With a muffled moan she came, Itachi stiffening for a moment above her before following her over the edge with a soft grunt. The oldest Uchiha trembled before quickly pulling out and falling to the side, his eyes unfocussed but still looking at the rosette panting on the ground, never letting her out of sight in case she decided this would a good time to make a run for it.

A few moments passed while heavy breathing cooled down and strength was regained, as well as coherency. Itachi was the first to move, getting up slowly and starting to dress. Sakura watched for a dazed moment, before regaining her own mental functions and sitting up, rubbing her back for a moment as soreness settled in, before picking up her clothes as well as dressing.

No further words were exchanged until they were both standing and dressed. Sakura opened her mouth to say something as a sudden shockwave wrecked the whole hideout. Both occupants of the room looked in the direction of the sound, Itachi forming a sly smirk as he heard more noise coming from the other room, "It seems your friends came to rescue you at last." He gave an amused look at the rosette, "Bit late in some ways."

Sakura gave him an annoyed look and muttered something darkly under her breath before Itachi walked towards the other room casually. Right before disappearing to help the other members of the Akatsuki, he gave one last glace back, "I'd fix my hair, it looks terrible at the moment." And without another word, he was gone.

Sakura stared for a moment at the spot Itachi had occupied, wondering briefly what had possessed her to do what she'd done, before shaking her head. Sanity could come later, preferably never in this situation, because she was pretty sure nothing she came up with would sound remotely as a good reason why this had just happened.

Taking a deep breath before running to the entrance to the other room to glace inside, Sakura returned to her original plan to get out of the Akatsuki's hideout somehow, though apparently with some help this time. Smiling as she saw multiple of her friends – including an outrageous Naruto – fighting to get her back, she quickly jumped into the fight as well, smirking mentally as she showed just how stupid it was to leave her completely free and only one guard. That one guard that apparently had more interest in sex rather than actually keeping her in the Akatsuki's grasp.

**

* * *

And that was it °sighs in relief° Yeah, I'm never doing that again… but I hope you people liked it anyway. Review people!**

PS: NEVER AGAIN BRITT!!!! 


End file.
